


The Only One

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Series: Disillusionment Verse [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, complications during child birth, mention of medically necessary abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-20
Updated: 2007-09-20
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: Draco looks at his new born son as he thinks about how he will be the only child he'll ever have.





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The Only One

Draco Malfoy stared down at his infant son. Scorpius, the name they’d chosen in honor of his mothers family tradition of naming after stars or constellations. He was filled with pride as he looked at his son. He would restore the glory of the Malfoy name. He just knew it. He frowned though as he stared at his son recalling the circumstances of his birth. Just two short weeks ago his wife had gone into labor and started bleeding badly. He’d done the proper thing and told the healers that his child was the priority if it came to a choice save the baby not the mother.

They hadn’t had to make a choice they had saved both mother and child. He recalled though the news they had given them shortly there after. They had told him that his wife would never be able to have another child that the damage was too severe. They had assured him if she’d been a muggle she’d be dead but thanks to the spells and potions available to wizarding kind she had been saved. Draco didn’t care that she would have died if she’d been a filthy muggle. All he cared about was the fact that he’d only have one offspring. The fact their child was born a male would ensure he could never divorce her without losing face. She had done her duty and given him an heir to the family name to divorce her after that would only seem petty and humiliate him.

“Wishing you could divorce me?” His wife’s voice carried over to their nursery. “I mean that is what your thinking with me now barren your dreams of a large family is gone.” Draco turned to see her entering the room slowly because she was still in pain.

“The healers told you not to get out of bed for another week.” Draco said with a hint of concern if she injured herself he’d have to pay the healers to return. “I’d rather not pay to have you fixed up again.”

Livia laughed. “I will not injure myself, and I have come to see my son.” Draco stepped aside and watched the look of pride that appeared on her face. It was the most attractive look he’d ever seen there. The knowledge he knew she shared of how important their son was to them. “He will grow up to be a strong boy who will do credit to his bloodline.” Draco nodded his agreement.

“You should return to bed now.” Draco said calmly. “It will not do to Scorpius any good to have his mother collapse on him.” She shot him a dark look but complied heading back toward their room slowly.

Draco Resumed watching his son sleep. He had lost track of time when Snarple arrived and with a low bow announced. “Master Draco your parents have arrived.” Draco gestured for the house elf to see them in and turned back to watching his son sleep. He heard the house elf showing them in and finally turned to see his father standing there a proud look on his face and his mother her once brilliant blonde hair now nearly entirely grey smiling brightly.

He stepped aside allowing them to approach the crib and listened to them heaping praise on their new grandson. His smile faltered when his mother said. “And hopefully you are just the first of many.”

He sighed. He had been dreading telling his mother this as he knew from his father that healers were concerned about her heart. “Unfortunately he will be my only child.” He watched his parents turn toward him. The look on their face went from shock to understanding but he spoke on anyway. “It was a difficult birth Livia will not be able to conceive again.”

His mother paused and began to head for the door. “I will go speak with her.” He started to ask why when his father put his hand on his shoulder and motioned for him to be silent. He watched is mother leave the room and then turned toward his father.

“Your mother knows what Livia will be going threw let her deal with it.” Draco frowned at his fathers words. “We never told you as you will never tell Scorpius why he’s an only child.”

Draco understood. “Mother couldn’t have any more children after me?” Something about that statement seemed off he’d known from the family healer that his own birth had been easy. He wondered at that. “The family healer always told me I was an easy birth.”

“Not you, your sister.” Lucius said darkly. “While you were still, a toddler Narcissa became pregnant again.” Draco had never heard this story and no one ever talked about it. “She suffered a difficult labor, and the healers gave me a choice your mother or the baby.” His father looked haunted as he continued. “I choose your mother and when the healers were done they told us we’d never have any more children.” He seemed to come back to himself and looked at Draco. “But we had you and that was enough just as Scorpius will be enough for you.”

Draco could only nod as he went to watch his son again. He saw his son open his water blue eyes and smiled. “Yes he is enough.” He knew his son would be a worthy addition to the Malfoy family and would do them proud.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
